Sleepover
by PanicPanicPanic
Summary: SLASH. Sakura invites Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Temari, and Tenten to big uber huge slumber party sleepover thing. Kakashi and Iruka are there to supervise. Look inside to see Pairings. DISCONTINUED
1. And It begins

Title: Sleepover

Summary: Sakura invites Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Temari, and Tenten to big uber huge slumber party/ sleepover thing. Kakashi and Iruka are there to supervise. Pairings: Sasuke x Itachi, Sasuke x Kakashi, Naruto x Iruka, Neji x Sakura, and hints of others.

'Blah'- thoughts

"Blah"- talking

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any of the Characters

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke turned around to lay his Onyx eyes on a pink haired girl with a red dress and black skin-tight pants, it was Sakura.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke said once the girl arrived in at the present place Sasuke was standing.

"Sasuke-Kun, I've been looking all over for you" Sakura said between breaths.

Once she got her breath back she said "I'm planning on make a huge slumber party, And I wanted to invite you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at what she said. She had already invited him to her birthday party, three other parties she did for no apparent reason, and just invited him over for no reason at all.

He sighed and asked "When is it?"

Sakura replied "This Friday, you have to come over at 6:00 pm"

He asked "Whose going?"

She replied once more "Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Temari, and Tenten, oh and Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei is going too. They're going to supervise, 'cause my parents don't trust me and a bunch of my friends at our house alone."

Sasuke just stood there thinking. 'I don't have anything to do on Friday, and if I'm not there Sakura might start have to beg me until Friday to go. Kakashi and Iruka are gonna be there, so nothing that bad will happen…..Ah what the heck.. .'

Sasuke sighed and said "'Kay I'll go I guess.." Folding his arms across his chest.

The pink-haired girl grinned like mad then started jumping up and down. She exclaimed "YAY! Thanks Sasuke! You don't know how much this means to me!"

The raven-black haired boy snorted and said "Okay, whatever I'll be there at 6:30 on Friday and I'll leave at whenever you want me to on Saturday..."

"'Kay Sasuke-Kun! I've gotta go now so see ya then! Bye!" After that wondrous conversation Sakura skipped a long the path she to Sasuke with.

In The Middle of Konoha

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan! SAAAAAAAAAKUUUURAAAA-CHAAAANNNN!" Exclaimed a boy with an orange jump-suit one.

"DAMN IT NARUTO! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

By now they had at least twenty people staring at them. Sakura flustered. And mumbled "Sorry" To the people who stared. Then they started going about their business.

"What do you want Naruto?" queried Sakura.

Naruto grinned ear to ear and said "Sasuke's coming right?"

Sakura sighed and said "Yeah of coarse he is"

Naruto grinned even wider then before (if that's possible). 'Yes! Now my plan SSH (Steal Sakura's Heart) will work. First when we get bored I'll suggest on play Truth or Dare. Then I'll get Sasuke to say his true feelings for Sakura. And since I know he hates her, he'll say that. Sakura will become upset and then she'll need a shoulder to cry on. I'll be there to be that one. And slowly moment by moment she'll realize her true loving feelings for me. We'll start going out. Become sweethearts and then oh then I'll ask her to marry me oh then, we'll have a great huge wedding and everyone except Sasuke will be invited. Then Sasuke will feel unloved and he'll commit suicide. Then after me and Sakura will have three children or more. Then I will become the Hokage and everyone will love me! Oh this is the best plan ever! MUHAHAHAHAHA!'

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. Yet again those same people including Sakura stared at Naruto, as if he had was an insane delinquent that just had the opportunity to get out of a mental hospital. Naruto was still grinning ear to ear. Those who were staring were walking away from the sight and muttered incoherent things to each other. Sakura just pretended she didn't know who Naruto was and went to the marketplace for some snacks for her sleepover on Friday.

With Sasuke

After Sakura left Sasuke, he trained for three hours straight. Of course he thought he hadn't trained enough.

"Next time I see Itachi he's dead, for sure" Sasuke said to himself.

"I'm surprised I'm related to the bastard" he said again to himself.

He was trying to get as much training done that day. It was Thursday, meaning The next day was Friday and he wouldn't have time to train because of Sakura's sleepover. He sighed and thought 'I should of said no, if I did I would've had both Friday and Saturday to train. I wish I could have heard that rumor of Itachi and that fish thing were coming to Konoha on Sunday before Sakura asked me come.'

"Training like always Sasuke-Chan" said a voice right behind Sasuke. Sasuke Turned around and went into a fighting stance and became a little surprised and upset to see Kakashi standing there.

"Oh it's just you" said Sasuke in a very bitter tone. 'Wait…did he just call me…Sasuke-Chan?' thought Sasuke.

"Oh, always so very rude Sasuke-Chan?" said Kakashi in a sarcastic way, with his famous smile that seems to never fade.

"What do you want, and why are you calling me Sasuke-Chan not Sasuke?" Sasuke said.

"Just wanted to ask if you were going to Sakura's sleepover? I just felt giving you a nickname that suits you. Hm maybe if I say that, I should call you SasUKE-Chan instead" Kakashi stated with a very sly smile. Sasuke blushed when Kakashi said that. (A/N: Ok everyone in this fanfic, except Naruto, knows what a uke and a seme is XD)

"Y-yeah I am g-going to S-Sakura's s-sleepover" Sasuke stuttered out. He was still a little surprised that Kakashi called him SasUKE-Chan.

"Hm. Great! I'm pretty sure we'll all have LOTS of fun tomorrow and the day after, right SasUKE-Chan?" Kakashi said while backing Sasuke up to a tree.

"Y-yeah, s-sure, I h-have t-to g-go n-now" Sasuke said while trying to get out the older man's gaze.

"Well see you tomorrow then Sasuke-Chan" Kakashi said while backing up from Sasuke.

"B-bye" Sasuke said and got his pack that was hanging from a tree and ran out of there as fast he can. 'What's with him?' Sasuke thought.

"Heh, Sasuke is absolutely adorable. I'm going to have a lot of fun tomorrow" Kakashi said and started walking home.

End of Chapter 1

Ok I know it's really short. Don't worry the next chapter will be very long. Well, tell me what ya think. Once I think I got enough reviews telling me to update, I will.


	2. SQEEEE! Everyone arrives!

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thoughts

Disclaimer: Gah I told you already I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Or wikipedia or Scary movie 3.

Chapter 2

Sakura was filled with absolute glee. Her guests where to be arriving within ten minutes and Sasuke in forty minutes. She was overly excited about Sasuke coming. 'Finally! I've been waiting for this. I'll finally be able to show up Ino! Ha my master plan will take motion. First, I'll suggest playing Truth or Dare. But of coarse I'll have to get someone to make Sasuke do this hmm…HA! Tenten will! Ok she'll dare Sasuke to kiss me. When he does he'll slowly start to fall for me. Then we'll start going out. Become sweethearts and then oh then he'll ask me to marry him oh then, we'll have a great huge wedding and everyone except Ino will be invited. Then Ino will feel unloved and she'll commit suicide. Then after, Sasuke and I will have three children or more. Then Sasuke will become the Hokage and Naruto will be shown up too! (A/N: Sound familiar? XD) It's the best plan ever!' thought Sakura.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Sakura.

Then Sakura heard the doorbell ring. She ran as fast as she could to the door. She twisted the doorknob and opened the door wide-open to reveal a grinning Tenten and Lee. Sakura just smiled back and let them in.

"Hey Sakura!" said Tenten with a smile.

"Hello Sakura-Chan!" said Lee grinning ear to ear.

"Hey guys, here come on guys follow me" said Sakura.

Both Tenten and Lee followed Sakura into a room with white walls cover with pictures of Sakura's friends and family, a beautiful canopy with the bed covers in pink and white bed sheets and filled with pink pillows and cute stuffed animals, a white dresser, white desk, TV, computer, and a walk-in closet. That room obviously belonged to Sakura.

"Tenten leave your stuff in here, and Lee follow me" Sakura said.

Lee followed Sakura to a room with blue colored walls; two queen sized beds, two drawers, and a walk-in closet. The room was enormous. There had to be at least fifteen feet separating the beds.

"Leave your stuff in here Lee and then go downstairs and you can watch TV while we wait for everyone else to arrive" said Sakura.

"Alright Sakura-Chan" said Lee

Sakura started walking down the halls, but was suddenly pulled into her room by Tenten. Sakura looked at the brunette haired strangely.

"I know this is one of your Get-Sasuke-And-Show-Up-Ino plans. So?" Tenten stated.

"Ok it is! That's why I need your help! Are you up for it?" Sakura asked/exclaimed.

"…ok…." Was all Tenten could say.

"Ya know I bet Tsunade-Sama would do it!" Sakura stated.

"Really?" Tenten asked.

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"So are you up for it?" Sakura exclaimed once again but sounded more like a general from the army. Tenten thought for a minute 'Oh what the heck..' she thought.

"Yes maim!" replied Tenten while putting her hands to her sides and standing up straight as she could.

"All right are you ready for it!" Sakura screamed.

"Yes maim!" Tenten replied once again staying the same pose.

"Are you sure?" Sakura queried.

"Yes ma….actually this is getting pretty gay…" Tenten said put her hand on her hip and slouching.

"Yeah you're right I'll just tell you" Sakura replied.

Moments after…

"So ya gonna do it?" asked Sakura.

"Of course, you're my best bud!" said Tenten.

"Awwww…thanks" said Sakura blushing and with a smile.

The doorbell rang again. Sakura and Tenten raced downstairs. Passing Lee in a hurry. Sakura opened the door to reveal Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming! Hey Lee can you show the guys were to put their stuff?" asked Sakura.

"Anything for you Sakura-Chan!" Lee exclaimed, while dragging all the guys up to the room for the guys to sleep in.

Sakura and Tenten started to giggle once Lee and the others got upstairs. The bell rang once again. This time the people at the door were Iruka and Kakashi.

"Hi Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei! Thanks for chaperoning!" Sakura said.

"Don't mention it Sakura" said Iruka.

"Oh, Lee can you also show Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei to the room please?" Sakura asked.

"Of course Sakura-Chan!" said Lee. Then led them to the room he was in a minute ago.

"Ok let's see who else needs to come," Sakura said while pulling out a list out of her pocket, "Ok Kakashi-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and of course Akamaru is with Kiba. Now Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke-Kun, Hinata, Neji, and Ino…pig. Hey did you ever notice that the last three letters in Sasuke-Kun's name spell out…"

"Oh hey Sakura why didn't you invite Kankuro?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, Temari said he's really sick" answered Sakura.

"Oh ok" said Kiba going back to the living room.

"Anyway, oh wait its 6:25 already?" said/asked Tenten.

"Sasuke-Kun is going to be here in five minutes!" Sakura said while jumping.

The doorbell rang again. Sakura immediately opened the door and was surprised and at the same time very upset to see no one else but Ino. Sakura felt like gagging when she saw Ino's face.

"Oh it's you, I thought you weren't going to come." Said Sakura bitterly.

"Well I heard my Sasuke-Kun is going to be here I though 'Oh what the heck let's go to big forehead girl's house and how her up when Sasuke is all over me with my cute new pajamas" said Ino. Sakura frowned, and then sighed.

"Ok follow me" Sakura said.

Ino followed Sakura to her room.

"This is your room? Wow worse then I thought" said Ino.

Sakura was steaming. Ino just snorted and went downstairs to leave Sakura rant of about how much she hated Ino.

Once Sakura got downstairs the doorbell rang. Sakura answered it. This time it was Naruto, Gaara, and Temari.

"Hey guys thanks for coming! Oh Lee…." Sakura was interrupted by Lee.

"Of course Sakura-Chan!" Lee practically picked up Naruto and Gaara and ran straight upstairs and came back down in a matter of seconds. He was grinning like mad. Then Gaara and Naruto came downstairs with messy hair and clothes. They had very um interesting faces on. They then walked into the Living room. And Lee followed them... skipping. Sakura, Tenten, and Temari sweat dropped.

"Well Temari you know where my room is so you can show yourself up if you want" said Sakura with smile.

"'Kay" said Temari and went to Sakura's room.

The doorbell rang again. Sakura went straight to the door. And opened it.

"Hello Sakura-San" said Hinata. Next to her was Neji.

"Hey Hinata! And Neji-San" said Sakura. Neji gave a slight smile. Tenten looked at him oddly. He never really smiled at anyone at all.

"Thanks for coming! Temari can you show Hinata up to my room and Neji-San to the guest room?" asked Sakura once Temari was mid-way through the stairs.

"Sure" said Temari. Neji and Hinata followed her.

"That's weird…" whispered Tenten.

"Huh? Why?" said Sakura.

"Oh, it's just Neji never really smiles at anyone" said Tenten.

"He's just probably in a good mood" said Sakura. The doorbell rang once more. She walked back to the door.

"Or maybe…." Whispered Tenten.

"Nah" said Tenten. And followed Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!" said Sakura blushing. After opening the door.

"Hi…" said Sasuke.

He walked in, took off his shoes and asked

"So where do I put my stuff?"

"Here follow me" said Sakura with smile.

"Oh SASUKE-KUN! YOU MADE IT!" said Ino while glomping him.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"INO GET OFF OF SASUKE!" said Sakura and pried Ino off. Sasuke look at her oddly then just accepted it.

"So are you going to show where to put my stuff?" asked Sasuke.

"Here Sasuke-Kun I'll show you where to go, Sakura need to let off some steam" said Ino grabbing Sasuke's arm.

Now Sakura was mad. Sasuke couldn't take it. He slipped his arm out of Ino's grasp and took Sakura's hand and went up the stairs then pushed her in front of him. Sakura blushed and started leading him to the room. Ino was in awe and couldn't move. Tenten just pushed Ino into the living room. Once Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, and Temari came downstairs, Naruto exclaimed

"I'm BORED!"

Everyone sweat dropped except Hinata.

"Oh hey Sasuke, Neji, Hinata" said Kiba, along with few others.

Kakashi walked in from the bathroom.

"Oh hello Neji, Hinata, SasUKE-Chan" said Kakashi smiling after saying Sasuke's name or should I say SasUKE's name.

Sasuke started to blush like mad and covered his eyes with his hair. Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Choji looked at Kakashi in awe. Iruka just stared at him. Now both Sakura AND Ino were very mad at Kakashi. Naruto was…confused.

"Don't tell me, you guys never noticed that?" asked Kakashi.

Actually no one really did other than Sakura and Iruka. Everyone then just thought he was joking and went on with what they were doing.

"Shikamaru since you're smart. What does Uke mean?" asked Naruto.

"Uhh…." Said Shikamaru.

"Naruto go on to m computer," said Sakura and Naruto nodded, "Go on to the internet," Naruto nodded, "Go to wikipedia and," Naruto nodded once more, "And type in U-K-E, read what they give you and you'll get your answer" Sakura finished.

He nodded one last time went upstairs to check wikipedia.

"Well, that takes care of him, who wants to watch Scary Movie 3?" asked Sakura. Every one was okay with watching it, so Sakura and Tenten looked for the movie.

End of Chapter 2

He he. Okay I made the chapter longer. Well hope you guys liked it. R&R.


	3. The WTF! Chapter

'Blah' thoughts

"Blah" talking

Disclaimer: oO Duuuuuuuudeeeee……I told you already….wait I don't own 'If I were gay' Stephen Lynch does.

Chapter 3:

Naruto came down the stairs with a shocked expression on his face. He was so shocked that he walked straight into the front door. And collapsed onto the floor. He snapped out of his trace once he heard laughing from the living room. He walked in and collapsed onto the floor once again and started laughing as hard as he could. Everyone started to stare at him.

"Sas…Sas…SASUKE!" Naruto blurted out between laughs.

Everyone just sweat dropped, they over that, ten minutes ago. Naruto just kept on laughing and laughing, he couldn't contain himself.

"LIEK OMGWTFBBQ! PANTIES!" screamed Lee.

"DUDE WTF!" exclaimed Naruto.

"PANTIES!" screamed Lee.

"Ooookaaaaayyy……PANTIES!" exclaimed Naruto.

"LIEK OMGWTFBBQ PANTIES!" Naruto and Lee exclaimed together.

Everyone else just sat in their seats. Then Lee and Naruto sat down next to each other grinning. After that moment passed they just kept watching the movie. They went through eighteen bags of popcorn and forty-six sodas combined. When the movie ended they had a brief moment for everyone to go to the bathroom. After that, Sakura and Naruto could sense a feeling of boredom in the air. They both grinned mischievously; because of this the others started to stare.

"HOW ABOUT WE PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" screamed Sakura and Naruto.

They look at each other with strange looks on their faces. Naruto just shrugged and said

"So how about it?"

Everyone thought for a moment. They just said a few things like "sure", "okay", and "sounds good to me".

"Okay then, come one we'll play in…" Sakura got caught off when Naruto said

"The kitchen!"

"…No…..the living room" said Sakura.

"But I'm hungry…" whined Naruto.

"Then go into the kitchen, open the fridge, get something and eat it, there's nothing wrong with that…" said Sasuke, as if it was obvious. It was, but Naruto didn't think so.

"Fine…" said Naruto walking into the kitchen.

"Iruka-Sensei can you go with him so he doesn't break anything?" asked Sakura.

"Of course" replied Iruka with a smile.

In the Kitchen

"Hmmm…I wonder if Sakura-Chan has any ramen…" pondered Naruto.

He started to onto the countertop so he could open the cupboard on top of it. He fell down miserably.

"Need some help?" asked a voice from behind him.

Naruto yelped and said, "Iruka-Sensei don't scare me like that!"

Iruka laughed a little and said, "Sorry Naruto"

"And yes I do need a little help…" said Naruto, blushing.

Iruka opened the cupboard and took out a cup of ramen out.

"Is this what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto said jumping up and grabbing the ramen cup.

He put some water into and put it in the microwave, then punched in 3:00, and pressed start. Iruka just stood there watching Naruto in his mood of happiness. And watched as more happiness sprung into Naruto when it the microwave beeped signaling that the food was warm now. He enjoyed watching Naruto while he ate. He was a little surprised to see that Naruto was done already.

Naruto threw away the ramen cup and said

"Okay Iruka-Sensei I'm done!" with a smile.

When Iruka looked at him he saw that there were a few pieces of ramen on Naruto's left cheek. 'He looks absolutely adorable' thought Iruka.

"Hey Naruto you have some pieces of ramen on your cheek" pointed out Iruka.

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"Here," said Iruka licking some off, "And here" said Iruka again and licked off the rest.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us" said Iruka with a smile while going out of the kitchen.

Naruto was blushing like mad. 'D-did…did I-Iruka-S-Sensei j-just lick m-my ch-cheeks….?' He shook his head and got out of the kitchen and went to the living room.

"S-so what are we doing now?" Naruto asked, blushing and while trying to get his composure back.

"Truth and Dare, you did suggest it...Naruto why are you blushing and…stuttering?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh uh, no reason, no reason at all" Naruto said, as calmly as he could.

"Okay everyone come on, sit in a circle" said Sakura.

Everyone including Kakashi and Iruka sat in a circle. It went like this, Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto(still embarrassed, and now even more because Iruka was sitting next to him), Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Shino, Ino(She was clinging onto Sasuke's arm so he had to sit next to her), and Sasuke next to Kakashi.

"Okay, I'll go first," said Sakura, "Um, Naruto, Truth or Dare?"

"Ummmm….D-dare" said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto I dare you to...strip down to your boxers or underwear, whatever you wear, dance around the circle and sing 'If I were Gay' and then I'll tell you the second part" said Sakura with a smirk.

Everyone began to giggle sept for Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata. They smirked but Hinata blushed furiously.

"Uh okay…" said Naruto. He took off his orange jacket, pants, shoes, and shirt. Leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He began to dance around everyone and sang

"Here we are, dear old friend.

You and I, drunk again.

Laughs have been had tears have been shed.

Maybe the whiskey's gone to my head.

But if I were gay, I would give you my heart.

And if I were gay, you'd be my work of art.

And if I were gay, we would swim in romance.

But I'm not gay, so get your hand out of my pants."

"Okay that's good" said Sakura between laughs. She of course wasn't the only one. Everyone including Sasuke were laughing. Except Hinata, she was blushing like mad and was about to faint. And then well did.

"Now for the second part," said Sakura mischievously Naruto gulped he was hoping that it would save him a little embarrassment, "You have to sit in Iruka-Sensei's lap for the rest of the game" said Sakura, Naruto let out a big sigh it wasn't that bad, "But you can't put your clothes back on" ended Sakura, Naruto gulped now that was bad.

Naruto put his clothes in the corner, and sat in Iruka's lap. 'Well it's not that bad at least he's warm.' Iruka smiled then Naruto blushed and smiled back.

"Enjoying yourself Naruto?" joked Kiba. Naruto blushed even more, so much you couldn't even tell what expression was on his face. Iruka just his hands in Naruto's lap. Which made Naruto blush even more, if that was possible of course.

"Oh wait my turn now" said Naruto.

"Umm…Sasuke truth or dare?" asked Naruto.

"Dare" Sasuke stated. 'Darn' thought Naruto. But then he thought of a NEW plan. Naruto smirked.

"I dare you to kiss either Ino OR Kakashi-Sensei, on the lips, meaning you have to take off your mask Kakashi-Sensei, only if Sasuke likes you more then Ino, in that apparent way…" said Naruto. He knew Sasuke would kiss Ino instead of Kakashi, or that's what he thought.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You heard me loud and clear" said Naruto, smirking.

Sasuke blushed furiously, all the girls started to think that when he kisses Ino they might start going out, all the guys just sat there not paying any mind just KNOWING that he would choose Ino, Sakura was absolutely depressed she thought the same thing as all the other girls. They all just KNEW that Sasuke would choose Ino. Sasuke just sat there for a moment. He turned to Ino. He started getting closer and closer. Ino was in absolute delight. Then she got closer. Sakura was about to cry when Neji put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Sakura blushed and smiled back. Sasuke's and Ino's lips where about to touch when Sasuke sat back down again. 'He's just probably trying to sink in to it' Ino tried reassure herself.

"Uh Kakashi-Sensei…," said Sasuke, Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke 'No…this can't be happening' thought Ino.

"C-can y-you……," said Sasuke everyone gave their attention to him. 'No….' thought Ino.

"T-take o-off your mask…?" asked Sasuke. Everyone was in shock especially Sakura and Ino.

Kakashi slid down his mask to the bottom of his lips. Once it reached the bottom Sasuke jumped on him and smashed his lips onto Kakashi's. He got on him so hard that they both fell onto the ground hard. Sasuke slipped his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. They both battled with their tongues until Kakashi dominated Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke savored the taste of Kakashi. Which oddly enough tasted like Kiwis. And for Kakashi tasted like strawberries. Once they broke the kiss Sasuke just sat back where he was and blushed more then a human possibly could. Kakashi put his mask back on before anyone else could possibly see. And gained his composure in seconds and sat back up. By now both of them saw everyone's shocked faces.

'Y-you FUCKING GAY BIIIIIIIITTTCCCCCHHHH! NOONE STEALS MY SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!" Ino screamed at Kakashi.

Sakura was fed up with Ino, she couldn't take it.

"INO THE TRUE BITCH IS YOU! IF SASUKE LIKES KAKASHI-SENSEI MORE THEN YOU, WHY THE HELL SHOULD YOU CARE! HE PROBABLY LIKES KAKASHI-SENSEI MORE THEN ME! BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME CALLING KAKASHI-SENSEI A BITCH! HE'S A GOOD TEACHER! SO STOP ACTING LIKE A FUCKING HOMOPHOBE! AND JUST DEAL WITH IT! YOU ARE ACTING OVERLY RUDE! I'M SURPRISED THAT YOUR TEAMATES CAN EVEN PUT UP WITH YOU! Okay I'm done" ended Sakura with a satisfied smirk. Ino was shocked.

"Alright Sakura…..and Sasuke!" said Tenten. Sasuke blushed.

"I must say that was pretty interesting" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah that was awesome!" said Kiba.

"Uh huh" said Gaara.

"Yay Sakura-Chan!" screamed Lee.

"Uh heh thanks" said Sakura.

"That was pretty cool..." said Neji.

Sakura then blushed. And smiled at everyone.

"Sorry……." Mumbled Ino.

"Okay lets get on with the game" said Naruto. Then he shivered. Iruka wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Aww…look at that more gay romance awwww…" said Kiba. Naruto blushed again.

"Uh well. Sasuke had his first kiss stolen by our teacher!" pointed out Naruto.

"I already had my first kiss, with my…" Sasuke put his hands on his mouth before he could go on. Everyone looked him suspiciously

"Okay it's my turn" said Sasuke as fast as he could.

"Uh Neji, Truth or Dare?" asked Sasuke.

"Dare" said Neji.

"Uh let's see…hmm…I dare you to kiss….hey wait Lee what's that in your p…" but Sasuke was cut off when Lee screamed

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" and ran to the bathroom.

"HEY LEE! I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO TELL YOUR PANTS IT'S IMPOLITE TO POINT!" screamed Tenten.

"You mean…" Sasuke said but was cut off when Tenten said

"That happens when he sees two people making out on the floor"

Sasuke just stared at her and said

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy………"

"Let's just pretend Lee has to shit really bad, it's like me after I eat twenty-four tacos but I still do it anyway…"said Choji.

"That was to much information but okay..." said Gaara.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay anyway Neji I dare you to kiss Sakura" said Sasuke.

Neji just shrugged and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura blushed.

"Oh well that sucked…" said Ino.

"Yeah you guys need a little more passion, lust, and really making really good results ending up in like making-out on the floor like Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei" said Temari.

"Dude what the fuck?" said Naruto.

"…Never mind…" said Temari.

"Okay…we'll just let you get away with the peck" said Tenten.

Right then Lee came back.

"Okay what did I miss?" asked Lee.

"Nothing alls that happened was a peck on the cheek" said Tenten.

"Okay who and who?" asked Lee.

'Neji and Sakura" said Temari.

"NUUUUUUUU!" screamed Lee and ran back into the bathroom.

"That was the 'WTF!' moment of the day…" said Shino.

"Exactly. Okay my turn…uuhh Gaara Truth or Dare?" asked Neji.

"Dare" said Gaara.

"Okay, Temari don't you have a picture of Kankuro?" asked Neji.

"Yeah why?" asked Temari.

"Can you give it to me for a sec?" asked Neji.

Temari fished through pockets and found it. She then gave it to Neji.

"Okay it's simple Gaara…Make-Out with the picture" stated Neji.

"What?" asked Gaara.

"Make-Out with the picture" said Neji.

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"'Cause I said so, now do it" said Neji.

"No" said Gaara.

"Do it or go home and suck his dick…" said Neji.

"Dude…" said Kiba.

"Just do it Gaara!" said Neji.

Gaara grabbed the picture kissed it, lick it, folded it, and stuck it in his mouth and kept it there.

"….okay…." said Neji.

"You can keep the picture now Gaara" said Temari.

Gaara took out the picture and said "Yay" and put it in his mouth again.

"Actually that was 'WTF!' moment of the day" said Sakura.

"Seriously…" said Shikamaru.

"Are you guys incestuous or somethin?" asked Shino.

Gaara took the picture out of his mouth again and said "Yes" and put it back again.

"Uh what does that mean?" asked Naruto.

"…Naruto… that's when siblings like each other in an intimate way…" said Iruka.

"Oh…what does intimate mean?" asked Naruto.

"Close, dear, near, cherished, warm, friendly.…...personal" said Shikamaru.

"I'm disturbed…" said Naruto.

Gaara took the picture out of his mouth once more and said "Good" and put the picture back in his mouth again.

"Hey did you guys notice that Hinata never woke up?" asked Tenten.

End Chapter 3

……..Okay the chapter is longer and Naruto has learned a lot. And yeah…..okay R&R.


	4. Loose Pajamas and Crack Pairings

Disclaimer: ……me no own Naruto……any of its characters…'Time is running out' is owned by The Muse…nor do I own 'Hips Don't Lie'…Shakira does…actually every song in this story doesn't belong to me. XD.

Warning: Crack pairings, Yaoi, Yuri, and Pillows.

'Blah'-thoughts

"Blah"-Shit that they're saying.

A/N: I told someone that I was going update with in three days. Sorry that I didn't. I took a wile to update. I was really busy. Well please enjoy the next Chapter.

Chapter 4:

"Okay since that's over. Let's continue the game" said Sakura.

"I got a good idea" said Kiba with a smirk.

"Huh?" said Sakura.

"Oh nothing, Gaara, go" said Kiba.

"Okay, Kiba truth or dare?" asked Gaara.

"Dare" said Kiba.

"I dare you to, lick my feet" said Gaara.

"………" was the response from Kiba. His eye started to twitch.

"Well?" said Gaara.

Kiba went to Gaara, bent down, and closed his eyes. He licked once, twice, a third time, sucked his toes, and jumped up and ran to the bathroom to puke. Everyone was shocked. Gaara smirked. Then everyone started to laugh as hard as they could. Then they saw Kiba run into the kitchen. And then he came out with a grin.

"Okay my turn"

"Sasuke truth or dare?" asked Kiba.

"T-….." Sasuke paused for a moment he knew what Kiba was gonna ask. 'Who was your first kiss?'

"Truth?" asked Kiba.

"No, dare" said Sasuke.

Kiba had a grim look on his face. Then his face gave very excited expression. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"I dare you to sing 'Hips Don't Lie'" said Kiba.

Sasuke looked at him in awe.

"I ah don't know the lyrics" lied Sasuke. He knew them but he didn't want to sing infront of everyone.

"Don't worry I always keep the lyrics with me" said Kiba.

"…..um which part?" asked Sasuke.

Kiba circled the things he wanted Sasuke to sing.

"Okay here it goes,

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection" said Sasuke.

"Sing to it AND dance to it, like shake your ass or sumthin" said Kiba.

"…Okay then, Oh baby when you talk like that you make a woman go mad," sang Sasuke, to show the dancing he stepped and started to shake his hips, "So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body," he dropped the paper with the lyrics and closed his eyes, "And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie," Sasuke started to smile while he was singing and then started to dance in ways that well Shakira dance herself, "All the attraction, the tension don't you see baby, this is perfec-" Sasuke was about to finish when he felt something on his legs and arms.

The only thing he could fall back on was Kakashi so he ended up in his lap. When Sasuke opened one of his eyes he saw Ino hugging one of his arms and Sakura hugging the other they were both blushing. Neji was on his right leg blushing when he saw Sasuke open his eyes. Then Sasuke saw Gaara clutching and licking his left leg. And Kakashi had both his hands up Sasuke's shirt clutching Sasuke's templates because of that Sasuke only had half of his shirt was covering him. Thus reveling Sasuke everything under Sasuke's chest and even worse his pant were falling. So his boxers showed.

Hinata finally woke up and once she saw Sasuke she started to giggle. Everyone started to giggle along with her. Except for the people on Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Uh there's an explanation for this…um I saw that that you were about to fall so I tried to stop you from falling" said Neji blushing.

"Yeah same here" said Sakura.

"Uh yeah s-same here" said Ino scratching the back of her head.

"I was sitting here so I thought I should take advantage of the moment" said Kakashi, Sasuke blushed.

"You're hot and you taste like strawberries, what type of soap do you use?" said Gaara.

"Uh……" said Sasuke.

Then everyone got off of him. Sasuke got up pulled up his pants and pulled down his shirt.

"Can we stop the game please?" asked Sasuke.

"Heh sure" said Sakura with a smile. Sasuke smiled back. Ino glared at Sakura.

"Anyway," said Sakura ignoring Ino's glare, "how about everyone changes and then I'll order some pizza"

Everyone got there clothes. All the girls changed in Sakura's room. Iruka used the downstairs bathroom. Neji, Lee, Gaara, Choji, and Shino used Sakura's parents' room. And Kakashi and Sasuke used the room the boys were supposed to sleep in. Naruto just took his clothes and put them on.

The Guest Room

"Ya know Sasuke, you don't have to close your eyes and face the other way, we're both guys" said Kakashi.

Sasuke blushed and turned around and saw Kakashi with his mask and shirt off. He laid his eyes on Kakashi's well-toned chest. He also stared at his abs.

"Like what ya see?" asked Kakashi with a smirk.

Sasuke blushed furiously. Kakashi them walked up to him and slipped down one of the sleeves of Sasuke's pajama's top. Since it was overly loose it was easy to put down. Kakashi started to kiss his shoulder. Sasuke closed his and clutched onto Kakashi's shoulders and pulled in closer to gain more of the pleasure Kakashi's was giving him. Kakashi pressed his knee between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke gave a slight whimper but then moaned. Kakashi put his leg down and laid Sasuke to the bed that Kakashi was going to sleep in. He then forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Then there was a knock at the door. Kakashi got off of Sasuke and Sasuke sat on the bed Kakashi answered the door.

"Oh hi Sakura" said Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, you guys should come down soon everyone is waiting" said Sakura.

"'K we'll be down soon" said Kakashi. Then he closed the door.

"Well put your shirt on and let's go downstairs" Sasuke said. Jumping off the bed. He's black pajama shorts fell a bit. He blushed and pulled them up a bit. Then he pulled up the sleeves of his black pajama shirt.

"You should've bought a pair of pajamas that actually fit you" said Kakashi, with a smile.

"Feh" said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," said Kakashi Sasuke gave his attention to Kakashi, "what do you think of me as?"

"My teacher, a semi-legal guardian, a friend who is well um never mind and my rapist" said Sasuke.

Kakashi laughed a bit.

"Well I think of you as my little Uke" said Kakashi with a smirk.

Sasuke blushed. Then he got Kakashi's shirt and threw it at him. Kakashi laughed. And put it on.

"Come let's go downstairs" said Kakashi.

"Hey, guys Sakura's about to order out some pizza, what do ya guys want?" asked Kiba.

"I really don't care" said Kakashi.

"Same" said Sasuke.

"'K" said Kiba.

"Hey Sakura just order like three of the same thing and two different kinds!" said Kiba.

"Okay!" said Sakura.

Once Kakashi and Sasuke got downstairs. They saw a few of the guys in the kitchen getting drinks for everyone, Shikamaru and Kiba just flipping through channels, Naruto and Lee carrying drinks in there hands going into the living room, Tenten and Temari talking, Hinata and Sakura on the couch talking and laughing at Naruto and Lee being weird, Iruka just laying back watching whatever Kiba or Shikamaru changed the channel too and Ino…

"Hey Sasuke!" exclaimed Ino trying to show off of her outfit.

She was wearing a yellow button up pajama t-shirt that exposed her stomach and was sleeveless. She also wore really short shorts that went halfway down her thighs which were yellow too. Sasuke was disgusted by how of a slut she looked. Sakura was glaring at Ino by then. Ino then blushed when she saw that Sasuke shorts were falling a bit exposing his boxers (again). And how his shirt sleeve was falling (again). Sasuke saw how Ino was looking at him.

"Yeah I know I should have gotten tighter pajamas" said Sasuke as he walked over to the couch and sat next to Sakura.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino. Ino just stomped away. Kakashi sat on the third couch in the room. The doorbell rang and Sakura answered it, Sasuke went with her. It was the pizza guy. He delivered the pizzas to Sakura and Sasuke after Sakura paid the bill.

"Okay guys! The Pizzas are here!" exclaimed Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura brought back the pizzas into the living room. Neji, Choji, Shino, and Gaara brought in four soda bottles. Everyone started to eat. Then, Sakura put the song 'Do What You Want' by Ok Go once everyone finished eating. So of coarse (unless it's not obvious enough already) everyone started to dance.

"Hey Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What?" asked Sakura.

Naruto pushed Neji in front of her.

"Well?" said Naruto.

"Uh…" said Sakura and Neji.

"Well wanna dance?" asked Neji.

"Uh s-sure.." replied Sakura.

"More……Damn it's not gay romance" said Kiba, whom came out of well nowhere (oO).

"Um ok then" said Naruto (A/N: He gave up on trying to get Sakura).

After a while, Sakura suggested they do something else.

"Okay well it's twelve o' clock in the morning now….hmm, how about we play spin the bottle?" said Sakura with smirk.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Ino.

"If I'm lucky I can get Sasuke" whispered Ino to Sakura.

Sakura started to steam and thought 'Maybe I'll get him or maybe even Ne-'. But her thoughts were interrupted once Naruto exclaimed

"AWESOME! LET'S START THE GAME ALREADY!"

Sakura got an empty glass bottle that had Dr. Pepper in it.

"Okay everyone get in a circle now" said Sakura.

The circle went the same as last time when they played 'Truth or Dare'. Except Sakura sat next to Ino so she can pry her off of Sasuke if she randomly hugged him during the game.

"Okay I'll go first, oh and one rule you have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on, even if they're the same gender as you and it has to be on the lips too" said Sakura.

Sakura grabbed the bottle and spun it. To her surprise it landed on well Hinata. Hinata blushed furiously. Sakura just shrugged and went next to Hinata and made her face her. She lightly kissed Hinata on lips.

"Okay Hinata your turn" said Sakura with a smile.

"Damn I wish I had a camera I could've sold that on eBay" said Kiba.

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on Neji. Both of their mouths dropped.

"Uh um…..I said you'd still have to no matter who it is" said Sakura blushing.

Hinata went to him and kissed him as fast as she could. Then ran back to her seat.

"Okay Neji your turn" said Sakura.

Neji put his hand on the bottle and turned it right, the bottle also spun pretty fast. But in the end it landed on, well, Sasuke. Neji shrugged and Sasuke blushed so much you could have actually mistaken him as a large tomato if he rolled up into a ball. And if you haven't noticed yet he's been doing that a lot lately. Neji went over to him and lifted his chin up and kissed him very gently, but it did last longer then the other ones. Once Neji was done he smirked at Sasuke, making Sasuke just a little nervous. Kakashi looked like he was going to murder Neji right there. Once Neji saw the look Kakashi was giving him, Neji just grinned at him, then, he went back to his spot. (A/N: Kakashi is protective of his SasUKE-Chan…hehe)

"'Kay it's my turn" said Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the bottle and began to spin it. The person it landed on was Kiba. Sasuke blinked, so did Kiba. Kiba went to Sasuke and said

"Okay kiss meh" said Kiba.

Sasuke blushed then lightly kissed him. Kiba just simply blinked.

"That's it?" asked Kiba.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Sasuke.

"This is what I mean" said Kiba.

Kiba jumped on him and started licking his face and placed kiss all over his face and neck.

"St-stop it!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"KIBA!" exclaimed Ino and Sakura.

Once Kiba heard his name he got up and looked at both Sakura and Ino. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Kiba's neck; he flipped back by one hand on the ground. He flipped Kiba along with him. Then he let him go once he almost hit the floor. Sasuke stood up giving Kiba an icy glare that could kill a thousand humans within a second. Kiba had gotten so scared he went back to the portion or the circle he was sitting at. Because of flipping Kiba, Sasuke's shirt sleeve fell half way down. Everyone started to stare at him. And all of the girls started to blush with a deep shade of red.

"I know I should have bought something tighter" said Sasuke sighing.

"Well it's pretty late now and I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep" said Shikamaru. Going up the stairs.

"Y-yeah same here" said Kiba. Trying to get out of that room as fast as he could.

"Okay anyone wanna go with 'em?" asked Sakura.

Everyone just simply said no.

"Okay then. What should we do now? Hmmm…wait here for a bit" said Sakura.

She went up the stairs to get a pillow for everyone. She went into her room and got five. Then she went to the guest room where the boys were sleeping at. She opened the door, forgetting hr fact Kiba and Shikamaru were in there, she turned on the light, and gasped.

She saw Kiba on top of Shikamaru, licking his neck all over, and the worst part was Shikamaru was enjoying it? They saw Sakura then both of them were blushing like mad.

"I won't tell anyone if you give some pillows" said Sakura.

Kiba and Shikamaru got some pillows and handed them to Sakura.

"Sorry ya had to see that" said Kiba.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone about it" said Sakura.

She smiled and went down the stairs with the pillows.

"So what are we doing?" asked Ino while having a good hold of Sasuke's arm.

Sakura charged up to Ino and smacked her head with one of the pillows.

"Heh, a pillow-fight" answered Sakura.

She threw all the pillows around.

"To bad Shikamaru and Kiba have to miss out on the fun we're gonna have" said Lee.

"Oh I'm pretty sure they're having a lot of fun upstairs" said Sakura.

"Huh? How? Their sleeping though" said Lee.

Sakura ignored the last statement and continued with passing around the pillows. Once she was done. Ino smacked Sakura on the head with her pillow while holding on to Sasuke's hand. And well Sasuke he was trying to get free of her hold so he could go kill Neji for smacking him on the butt. Once Ino's hand was loose, Sasuke ran over to Neji jumped and hit with the pillow a good few times. Then he saw Ino (still) hitting Sakura with the pillow on and on and on. He smirked and went to Ino and tapped on her shoulder. Ino turned around and filled up with glee.

"Yes Sasuke-Kun?" asked Ino blushing and smiling.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a teary eye. Sasuke smiled and mouthed 'Hit her now' to Sakura. She smiled and hit Ino as hard as she could. Ino then fell into Sasuke's arms.

"Oh how kind of you Sasuke-Kun" said Ino.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dropped her on the floor. Sakura laughed at Ino. And Sasuke went of to stuff Neji's pillow down Naruto's pants. Oh it was a fun time for the Naruto characters er I mean everyone.

End Chapter 4

I'm seriously sorry that it took so long to update. And since KibaxShikaXD I need a life asked me ever so kindly to put some KibaxShikamaru into the story. I did. If you really want me to put another pairing or at least hints of one, ask me. But I'm gonna only do Yaoi pairings or even Yuri ones. Anyway R&R!


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey sorry I haven't updated in like the past what was it? Month I think. Well sorry, been really busy, I have writer's block, and well my Naruto kick is like completely gone. Sorry if you guys that are really interested in the story right now are kinda pissed. I'm just overly busy and everything, hope you guys understand. Bye!

--RejectedDictator465


End file.
